


Dark Calvary

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Filmed, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Hammocks, Humiliation, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Other, Pedophilia, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Screaming, Situational Humiliation, Torture, Training, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Young, animal creampie, creampie gang rape, forced to eat come, forced to fuck animal, forced to suck cock and eat come, little girl forced to fuck animal, little girl gang rape, rape by animal, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Jacob Seed's job to cull the herd. To spot weakness and remove it from Eden's Gate. His brother John, however, has just been given a gift from The Cook and is need of Jacob's help getting her use to the ways of her new life. Jacob is hesitant at first, but soon warms to the task of breaking in John's newest edition. He is going to break her and make her into the perfect pet. Whatever it takes.... Graphic. Please read tags. Little girl and animal themes.





	Dark Calvary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in the Jacob as a fetish kind of guy and keeping Deputy as a breeding tool. The first story was The Sacrifice. The Second Into The Belly Of The Beast.

It was around noon when Jacob’s men began to get rowdy. I shuddered at the sound of their yelling, curling up into a ball in the corner of my small cage. I tried to steer clear of my vomit bucket, but ended up placing my hand in a puddle of puke that had sloshed over the rusty bucket’s side. I was four weeks pregnant with Jacob Seed’s child. And it felt like the nausea and migraines never ceased. The only joy I had left was the hope that someday soon, one of the resistance members would come and rescue me. I had certainly done enough in my days free to earn their respect and devotion. So why was I still here?

I was pulled away from my morbid, self pitying musings by the sound of John Seed’s voice somewhere off in the distance. I would have recognized the young Seed’s low and sultry timbre anywhere. I had spent what felt like the better part of my life running through his orchards, killing off his men in varying degrees of homicidal glory. We had never liked one another but, over time, we had grown to have a begrudging kind of respect between us. At least he had never made me spread my legs and lay with animals.

“The Cook gave me this little one, but she is proving to be something of a handful of late.”

I craned my head to catch site of Jacob taking a walk around his compound with his little brother in tow. Jacob was a tall, red haired man who ruled his men with an iron fist. Standing next to him, John looked almost meek. He was smaller, more narrow shouldered, with dark hair and a full beard. He also loved flashy and name brand clothing, unlike Jacob who preferred a simple camo jacket and jeans.

In my mind, they were both the Devil. One just wore nicer clothes.

“How far are you wanting to take things with this one?” Jacob’s words were cool. Measured. I could tell they had more meaning to the two men than they did to me. And the potential meaning behind the words chilled me to the bone.

“I brought you another little gift. I’m sure, once you see it, you’ll understand the kind of… entertainment I’m looking for.”

Jacob and John stopped when they were only a couple of steps away from my cage. John’s cold blue eyes took in my naked, filthy form. He grimaced. “Can’t say I don’t admire your work with this one. I have certainly spent quite a lot of my personal time with those videos. But, honestly, you could wash her up a bit.”

Jacob barely glanced my way. “She’s just a tool. A breeder. A training aid for the Judges. Unlike you, I don’t play favorites. And as soon as she whelps, she’ll help nurse the new wolf pups so that their mother’s can return to the field." 

A sharp wail split the air around the cages, making every head in their filthy hole look up from whatever they were doing to try and decipher if this new torment would somehow include them or not.

Jacob’s men marched into the center of the compound, dragging along the naked figure of a young girl behind them. I bit my lip so hard that a few droplets of blood seeped into my mouth. Of all the cruelties I had ever seen in my long stay here, the site of a crying, screaming girl being dragged by her hair among a large group of leering men, some rubbing their cocks through their jeans, was a hard one to watch.

“She’s a young one.” The words were not a condemnation. But neither did Jacob seem to blatantly approve of his brother’s newest obsession.

“A virgin,” John seemed to say in defense of his dubious intent. “You should have heard her howls during the examination. Exquisite.”

A second later, some other men brought in a pretty black and white spotted pony. He was a beautiful stallion, all sleek muscle and long, flowing black mane. The men tied him to a post. Then moved about erecting a kind of low slung hammock between two more posts, beside the pony. I noticed that there were a few stray straps tied about the pony’s body. Though I couldn’t really decide what those were for.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

John eyed his brother for a long moment, considering his question.

“Yes.”

Jacob moved over to where the men had moved the girl, still screaming, over to where the pony was tied. He reached under the swell of it’s stomach, taking the shaft of its cock in his hands. Slowly, he worked the pony up until the end of a long black and white phallus appeared in his hands. It was bigger than any wolf cock I had ever fucked. Bigger than any toy Jacob had used just to make me scream. I fought the urge to cry myself, already knowing the fate of the young girl before she did.

“Put her on here,” Jacob ordered.

The men flung the girl onto her back on the hammock, legs spread wide as they tied her ankles to the side of the pony. She was now pressed right up close to the beast’s side. And his huge, hanging cock.

“No. Please, I’ll do anything you want. Please,” The girl wailed. Her tiny, firm breasts bounced up and down with every quickly inhaled breath. A couple of the men were pinching her nipples to make her scream more, but Jacob batted them away.

“You will do anything. I’m afraid that is now your purpose in life, child. Where I am a man of purpose, your new master is a man of morbid amusements.”

Jacob took some lube from his pocket and squirted some on his hand. He reached down and casually fingered the girl with three fingers. Her whole body stiffened as she bent nearly in half to get away from his unwanted touch.

The herald laughed. “That was the nicest thing anyone will be doing for you anytime soon, little one.”

With that being said, he took the pony cock head in his hands and it pressed against the girl’s tight opening. The bulbous gland was so big for her outer lips that he had to pry them open, trying to work the cock deeper into her depths.

Even in the deepest, darkest pits of hell, I’m sure even the Devil must have shuddered at the sound of her screams.

After a few more minutes of deep, hard pushing, a small portion of the pony’s rim sunk into the girl’s pussy. I could almost feel the hymen being torn under the immense pressure of the black and white cock. The animal made an excited noise and flicked his tail, seemingly just as happy to be getting deeper into her cunt.

“Come on, you can take it. Good girl. Good girl,” Jacob encouraged, working the pony slowly deeper into the girls pussy lips and beyond.

Hours seemed to pass. But finally the girl’s lips looked like they were stretched to the max around the huge sex organ. Her mouth was a large, almost comical O, even her screams were for now silenced as the sensation of her virgin walls being torn apart and filled with animal come overwhelmed her. I imagine she spent many a night laying awake, thinking about how magical her first time would be. How someone would take their time with her, with lots of kissing and hugging leading up to the main event. Now, when she thought about the moment her precious gift was given, she would recall a huge black and white belly above her. And the searing agony of feeling like she was giving birth, mingled with the thick cum filling her to the brim by a beast. Fucking her while a bunch of men laughed and one even moved here and there with a video camera.

With the pony deep inside the girl’s tortured cunt, Jacob moved to stand behind the girl. He grasped her firmly by the head. “You're really not going to like what comes next, pet. But everyone has to start somewhere.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” The girl’s words were soft. Weak. Pathetic.

Jacob scowled.

With several fast, harsh movements, Jacob grabbed the girl by the hair of her head and impaled her over and over on the pony’s cock. Horrified though I was, I was still amazed at how much the tiny, once virginal pussy could hold. Back and forth. Back and forth. More screams. The huge cock would come flopping out, come all over the place. Jacob would thrust it back in and go to work again.

Somewhere along the way, Jacob took his hard cock out and forced it into the girl’s mouth to stop her from screaming. He went all the way down to his balls, smacking them hard against her forehead. She gagged, but he kept on deep throating her until he shot his seed down her throat. It must have been a large load, for he stayed buried in her mouth for a while, forcing her to swallow one mouthful after another until his balls were finally empty.

The pony was satiated around this time as well. And, with a motion of his head, Jacob had his men haul the contented animal away.

“Are we ready for phase two?”

Jacob turned to look over at his brother. This entire time, I had forgotten the youngest Seed was even there. Unlike the men, who were palming themselves and looked as if they were ready to explode, John wasn't even breaking a sweat. Or sporting an erection.

“You should understand my view, brother.” John looked over at me. I quickly looked away. “I like my tools dirty. And well used.”

Jacob, resigned to the answer he’d been given, nodded his head.

With another nod from their leader, Jacob’s men all descended on the girl in a frenzied mob. They grabbed her now free legs and pulled her this way and that until she was spread eagle over the hammock, mouth and pussy suddenly crammed with cock. The resulting pleas for mercy were drowned out as the men grunted and made loud animal noises, coming in her holes in quick succession as they worked off their sexual frustration on her young, bruised body. The only loud sound that made it out of the attacking mob was when a cult member shoved their cock shoved it balls deep into her virgin ass.

After that, the men found it a fun game among themselves to see who could illicit the loudest, longest scream.

I curled back up into the corner of my cage.


End file.
